This invention relates to biopsy forceps devices. More particularly, this invention relates to biopsy forceps devices having long coils, typically on the order of several feet long.
A number of different types of biopsy forceps are in common use, typically in conjunction with endoscopic assistance. Ordinarily, these devices are of complicated construction, requiring the manufacturing and machining of precise miniaturized components, which are therefore generally quite expensive. Examples of such biopsy forceps devices may be seen with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,636 to Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,471 to Hayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,116 to Schintgen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,668 to Macek et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,476 to Clossik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,630 to Schintgen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,015 to Nierman, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,612 to Esser et al. Another device for taking cellular tissue is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,312 to Tsukagoshi. None of the afore-referenced patents disclose a device where the distal end of the coil of the biopsy forceps is stiffened relative to the remainder of the coil. In fact, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,312 to Tsukagoshi suggests quite the opposite; i.e., that the distal end of the coil be loosened relative to the remainder of the coil by forming a more loosely wound coil with space between the coil elements.